pero la amo
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: estaba prohibida y no solo por ser la novia de su mejor amigo pero aún así el corazón no se manda y nada le impidió enamorarse como un tonto de ella . Jasper la amaba aunque ella solo lo viera como el mejor amigo de su novio y nada podía hacer ante eso. Mal summary pero linda historia y creo que tiene futuro pasen a leer y denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

Me parece imposible estar en esta situación, se supone que los amigos te hacen la vida amena y más fácil pero yo había hecho una promesa a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, no podía fallarle pero me costaba llevar a cabo esta promesa porque no soportaba que en la calle nos miraran raro y susurraran a mis espaldas que era un mal amigo, un oportunista y un traidor.

Recuerdo que él día en que James, mi mejor amigo, me quería presentar a su novia estaba más que nervioso, no paraba de pasearse de un lado para el otro en la pequeña plaza y yo no paraba de reírme de su cara de nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo-le dije aguantándome la risa-, no va a pasar nada del otro mundo solo me presentaras a tu novia y ya no es algo que tenga trascendencia mundial

-Sí lo es –respondió James mirándome fijamente-. Alice es más que perfecta, es la mujer de mi vida, lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi.

A los pocos minutos apareció una chica de contextura muy delgada, bajita, con el rostro de facciones finas como las de un duende maravilloso, unos ojos que te traspasaban con el azul mar de su mirada y su cabello desordenado, negro y que apuntaba en diversas direcciones. Llevaba puesta una polera blanca con manga princesa y unos jeans azules que le hacían parecer más alta. Me quedé viéndola como embobado pero en el momento que James la besó supe que estaba más que prohibida para mí, ella era la chica por la que mi mejor amigo estaba más que loco y se notaba que ella lo amaba de igual forma.

-Hola-me saludó la chica con su voz aguda y alegre-, soy Alice tú debes ser Jasper, James me ha hablado muchísimo de ti

-Sí lo soy-dije sonriéndole a la chica-, y también me han hablado mucho de ti

Esa tarde la pasamos los tres tomando helados, pude darme cuenta de que Alice era realmente encantadora y simpática pero también me di cuenta de que James y ella se amaban con locura de un modo que me ponía incomodo, me fijé en que en tan solo una tarde Alice me empezaba a caer más que bien y que la encontraba demasiado simpática como para que fuera solo la novia de mi mejor amigo.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y me di cuenta que me gustaba Alice de una forma increíble, cada día que la veía por la calle y me saludaba dándome un abrazo pensaba que ella estaba hecha para mí pero luego me acordaba que no era mía y que nunca lo sería. Ella era de James y yo sólo podía ser su amigo y nada más, además jamás podría hacerle algo así a James.

Traté de no enamorarme de ella, trate convencerme de que estaba más que prohibida pero mi corazón no me hacía caso. Cada vez que la iba a buscar al instituto porque James me lo pedía mi corazón comenzaba a latir como un loco, era como si Alice despertara en mí una parte que no conocía. Nunca me sentí así por nadie, ninguna chica con la que hubiera salido antes me provocaban las emociones que Alice me hacía sentir.

-Jazz-me dijo un día Alice en mi auto cuando la pasé a buscar al instituto-, ¿tú crees que yo sea tonta?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que hoy en clase de biología tenía que hacer una presentación y una chica dijo que era muy tonta porque me puse muy nerviosa al momento de responder una pregunta –finalizó con un pequeño puchero que se me antojó de lo más tierno del mundo.

-No eres tonta –le dije mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me hechizaba de un modo increíble-, todos nos ponemos nerviosos de vez en cuando y no tienes que preocuparte de lo que diga la gente de ti. Tú eres más que comentarios mal intencionado.

-Gracias Jasper-me dijo ella sonriendo-, ya entiendo porque eres el mejor amigo de James, eres una gran persona.

Una gran persona, eso era todo lo que yo sería para ella y debía asumirlo con pesar. Todo empeoró cuando James llegó a mi casa con un anillo diciendo que quería casarse con ella porque era más que perfecta y eso también yo lo sabía. Pero mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento y supe que tenía que alejarme de Alice y de James para no dañar su relación de manera inconsciente.

-Jasper como desearía que sintieras por alguien lo que yo siento por Alice-me dijo James esa tarde-, deberías encontrarte una novia porque a este paso te quedarás más que solo.

-Eso no entra en discusión-respondí riendo-,¿cuándo piensas pedirle matrimonio a Alice?

-Después que se gradué del instituto, viene siendo a fin de mes.

Entonces en fin de mes emprendería el viaje más largo de mi vida en el cual no volvería nunca más si es que eso era posible.

Ese día había hecho las maletas y había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje pero cuando llegué a casa mi mamá me estaba esperando con una cara de una preocupación increíble, tenía el teléfono en la mano y se mordía constantemente el labio inferior.

-Jasper-dijo mamá al borde de las lágrimas-, sé que quieres irte lo antes posible pero no puedes hacerlo, por lo menos no hoy.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté mirándola interrogante-, mamá ya sabes que tengo que irme y que trataré de volver pronto así que no te pongas triste.

-No es por eso-respondió mamá llorando-, es James tuvo un horrible accidente en el auto y está grave en el hospital.

-¿Qué?-pregunté con la respiración acelerada, James era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía seis años y mamá lo amaba como a un hijo-. Es imposible se supone que estaba en la graduación de Alice ¿cómo pasó?

-Iba a la graduación pero un coche a exceso de velocidad chocó muy fuerte con él-dijo mi madre sentándose-, Jasper tienes que ir al hospital, es decir, James es tu mejor amigo y te necesita en estos momentos.

Asentí una sola vez y me dirigí hacia el hospital donde estaba mi mejor amigo, mientras iba en el auto recordaba cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos, como nos habíamos hecho amigos y los sueños que ambos compartíamos.

**Este fic es un two shoot por el momento continuó en el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Cuando llegué al hospital vi a Alice y a la familia de James en la sala de espera con unas caras de tristeza que superaban la normalidad. Alice estaba llorando, nunca la había visto llorar antes y eso me partía el corazón de un modo horrible. Me senté a su lado y la abracé por encima del hombro mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho para seguir llorando.

-Tranquila Ali-le dije tratando de confortarla-, ya verás que James saldrá bien de todo esto y en unos días nos estaremos riendo de la situación.

-No lo sé Jasper-dijo ya un poco más calmada pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos-, tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que algo malo va a pasar.

-No te preocupes-dije fingiendo calma-, James no se atrevería a dejarte, te ama más que a su propia vida.

Alice asintió para luego continuar con la vista perdida mientras lloraba en silencio, decidí ir a buscarle un café ya que esta noche sería en especial larga. Cuando volví a la sala de esperas había una enfermera hablando con los familiares de James.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté con nerviosismo.

-El paciente despertó –dijo la enfermera con una tranquilidad más que ensayada-, pero no ha dejado de decir que quiere ver a un tal Jasper Hale.

-Soy yo –respondí de inmediato.

-¿Puede seguirme?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Claro que sí.

Le dejé el café a Alice y me dispuse a seguir a la enfermera a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Cuando entré a la habitación de James vi que él estaba conectado a un montón de intravenosas y a un electrocardiógrafo, ese era el tipo de máquina que ves en las películas cuando el protagonista está por morir y que mide sus latidos del corazón.

-James-suspiré cuando la enfermera se hubo retirado-, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien-dijo con una voz débil y cansada-, estoy tranquilo. Pero no te llamé para hablar de mi salud, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Un favor-repetí yo un poco turbado-¿de qué se trata?

-Nuestra amistad es más que de hermanos-dijo James de forma débil mientras me tomaba la mano-, se que moriré y amo demasiado a Alice, dejarla es lo peor que podría pasarme. Ella es un ángel del cielo y quiero pedirte que por favor la cuides, no dejes que nadie le mienta ni la traicione, ella es muy buena e inocente. Por favor cuídala y prométeme que la amaras y no le fallarás como ahora le estoy fallando. Promételo por nuestra amistad Jasper, por favor.

-James-dije, estaba más que sorprendido y acongojado-, yo no la cuidaré porque tú lo harás cuando se casen y hagan sus sueños realidad.

-No Jasper, este es el fin –dijo James-, por favor prométemelo eso es lo único que estoy esperando para irme, no puedo hacerlo sin saber que Alice está bien, por favor te lo estoy suplicando. Sé que llegaras a amarla, ella tiene un hechizo especial que cautiva a las personas pero no puedo dejarla así como así por eso te confió a quien más amo en la vida. Dime que la cuidaras y la amaras como se lo merece.

-Está bien-dije ya al borde de las lágrimas-, la cuidaré porque la amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no dejaré que nunca nadie la lastime.

-No me preocuparé-dijo James en apenas un murmullo-, su futuro está en tus manos, sin embargo, me duele aceptar que no estaré para decirle que la amo pero sé que se quedará contigo y los bendeciré mi amigo desde el cielo.

Después de decir eso el electrocardiógrafo dio su característico sonido mortal y mi mejor amigo y hermano cerró sus ojos para siempre. Una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla mientras soltaba su mano y un montón de doctores y enfermeras trataban de que su corazón volviera a latir.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias Alice me miró a los ojos y yo solo atiné a bajar la mirada, esa fue la señal para que ella comenzara a llorar y gritar desconsoladamente a los pocos minutos se acercó un doctor a confirmar a los familiares de James lo que Alice y yo sabíamos de antemano.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé lentamente mientras lloraba más que nunca. Su tristeza era igual de contagiosa que su alegría y mientras ella se abrazaba a mi comencé a llorar junto a ella. Yo no había sido nunca un hombre que llorara siempre trataba de mantener a raya mis emociones pero ahora no podía aguantar la pena, había perdido a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano de toda la vida. Parecía increíble que James estuviera muerto, era como una pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

Cuando me calmé un poco llamé a los padres de Alice y les expliqué en breves palabras lo que estaba pasando, a ella no le hacía bien quedarse en un frio hospital esperando un milagro que nunca va a pasar. Se veía tan frágil mientras lloraba y gemía con pena que me conmovía de una forma increíble.

Unos días después fue el funeral y el entierro de James, pasé a buscar a Alice a eso de las tres de la tarde, se veía realmente hermoso pero en su rostro estaba la huella de la pena y la amargura

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunté cuando se subió a mi auto.

-Mal-respondió con voz pastosa y débil-, ¿Cómo quieres que esté? , perdí a mi novio Jasper. No puedes esperar a que esté brincando de la alegría.

Me maldecí por lo idiota de la pregunta, ahora lloraba y era mi culpa ¿dónde quedaba mi promesa de no hacerla sufrir si ahora lloraba por mi puta culpa? . Llegamos al cementerio y nos sentamos juntos en la misa del responso fúnebre.

Alice se mantuvo a mi lado durante toda la ceremonia, trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar pero su fuerza se acabó cuándo llegó el momento del entierro, cuando bajaban el cajón de James a su eterno descanso ella comenzó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello, gritaba, sollozaba y se debatía en mi abrazo mientras yo en medio de mi propio llanto trataba de pronunciar palabras de aliento.

**Bueno este fic tendrá tres capítulos. Prometo terminarlo en el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer *-* **


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Pasaron algo así como tres meses en los que no vi a Alice ni siquiera la había visto por la calle y tenía la esperanza de volver a verla pero no me atrevía a buscarla. Decidí ir a verla por la promesa que le había hecho a James, se suponía que no tenía que dejarla sola y eso era lo que había hecho en estos tres meses.

-Hola-le dije cuando la vi abriéndome la puerta de su casa-, estaba cerca de aquí y he pensado que podría venir a verte.

-Claro, pasa-dijo ella de forma fría mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a mí-, sé que no me he dejado ver mucho estos meses. Lo siento no podía.

-No te preocupes-dije quitándole importancia al asunto-, créeme que te entiendo yo tampoco he salido mucho después de… de lo de James.

-Aún me duele hablar de él –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-, lo extraño demasiado. Sé que no me volveré a enamorar es como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido.

Me dolía ver a Alice tan deprimida, necesitaba ayuda y tiempo. Decidí que no teníamos por qué terminar con nuestra amistad y que sería bueno para los dos compartir nuestro dolor y sacarlo fuera.

Lentamente fui convenciendo a Alice para que fuera a un psicólogo que la ayudara a pasar por este mal momento, finalmente accedió a ir siempre y cuando yo también fuera según ella para que también yo superara la pena y me sintiera mejor con migo mismo.

El tiempo iba pasando y con Alice cada vez nos hacíamos más amigos, sin embargo, esto no significaba que mis sentimientos de amor hacia ella hubieran cambiado al contrario me hería verla triste y yo había jurado buscar cada pedazo de su corazón hecho añicos para reconstruirlo y sanar todas sus heridas porque a fin de cuentas yo solo deseaba su felicidad más que nada en este mundo, más que por cumplir la promesa hecha a James era porque no me gustaba ver a esta Alice y pensar que un día fue una niña alegre, simpática y que como dijo mi mejor amigo encantadora. Me había decidido a devolverle su alegría a Alice aunque eso fuera la última cosa que hiciera en el mundo.

De a poco Alice fue recuperando su alegría y ternura natural, pasábamos la mayor parte del día juntos y cuando llegaba la noche y teníamos que despedirnos nos mandábamos mensajes de texto hasta que a uno de los dos le diera sueño. Alice era la chica más dulce de todo el mundo y ahora que la conocía más estaba convencido de que era la mujer perfecta, ella era dulce, tierna, cariñosa y tenía la sonrisa y la mirada más hermosas del mundo entero. Era un ángel, un ángel destinado a encantar a todo el que la conociera.

Pero aunque con Alice solo fuéramos amigos la gente del pueblo comenzaba a hablar de mi supuesta traición a la memoria de James. A mí no me afectaba porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero estos comentarios herían a Alice de una forma horrible y que ella no se merecía.

-Jasper-me llamó una vez mi mamá mientras escuchaba música en mi cuarto-, necesito hablar contigo

-Dime-respondí mirándola con mi verde mirada inquisidora

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes tú con la ex novia de James?-preguntó preocupada.

-Mamá yo con ella no tengo ninguna relación, solo somos amigos y nos ayudamos mutuamente en el dolor.

-Pero ¿te gusta no es cierto? –Dijo mamá alarmada-, ¡Jasper esto está mal!, digo está bien que los dos busquen el amor ¡Pero no puedes enamorarte de Alice!

-¡¿Por qué no mamá?! –le gruñí enojado-¡¿Por qué era la novia de James?!

-¡Sí, por eso!-me gritó mamá mirándome enojada-¡James era tu amigo, Jasper! ¡No puedo creer ni permitir que faltes a la memoria de él! ¿Tienes acaso un concepto tan bajo de la amistad?

-¡No, mamá , no tengo un concepto tan bajo de la amistad!-le dije más enojado que antes-, ¡De hecho amo a Alice desde el primer minuto en el que James me la presentó y no me acerqué a ella precisamente por eso, porque James era mi amigo!, ¡Créeme que todos los días que los veía juntos mi mundo se derrumbaba y cuando pasó lo de James y vi a Alice sufrir de esa manera mi corazón se hiso añicos, mamá, no puedes negarme esta oportunidad ahora que he logrado reconstruir el corazón de Ali, no pueden negarme la opción de estar a su lado! ¡Además es una decisión mía y de Alice, no tienen por qué meterse en algo que no les importa!

-Trata de alejarte de ella-dijo mi mamá un poco más calmada-, no quiero que sigan hablando de ti en el pueblo.

-¡Pues déjalos que hablen!-grité enojado-¡y para que hablen con razón iré ahora mismo a confesarle a Alice que la amo y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo aunque me arranquen el corazón, que me enamoré de ella apenas la vi y que cada latido de mi corazón tiene su nombre!, ¡No me importa lo que diga la gente, yo la amo y punto!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad a la casa de Alice, estaba completamente decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos y si el destino quería que siguiéramos juntos que así fuera y si no lo asumiría aunque me doliera.

Golpeé con fuerza la puerta de su casa provocando que unos cuantos vecinos salieran a ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¡Jasper!-exclamó sorprendida el ángel más hermoso del universo-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿quieres entrar?

-No, Alice escucha-dije muy acelerado-, necesito decirte algo muy importante y tiene que ser ahora.

-Pero Jazz-dijo Alice riendo-, sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir adentro. Todos los vecinos nos están mirando.

-Te amo-le solté de repente sin poder detenerme-, te amo más que a mi propia vida y creo que es importante que lo sepas.

-Jasper yo…

-Déjame terminar por favor-la interrumpí mientras ella se ruborizaba de seguro por la sorpresa-. Te amo desde que te conocí y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, sé que no es lo correcto pero te amo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No te pido que me correspondas pero creo que sería justo decírtelo.

Me estaba yendo cuando sentí que ella me llamaba y corría a través de su frio y verde jardín.

-Yo también te amo Jasper-dijo ella llorando-, no desde siempre pero estos meses te he aprendido a amar y a conocer y quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza provocando el murmullo de varios vecinos que veían horrorizados la escena. Acaricié su mejilla con una mano a lo que ella se acomodó en ella y me sonrió. Me acerqué lentamente para besar aquellos labios que hacía tanto tiempo quería probar. Sus labios eran cálidos y tiernos y me recibieron gustosos con una súplica invisible para que no me alejara nunca de ellos. La besé por segunda vez ahora con la certeza de que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Había pasado casi un año y me había decidido a ir a hacerle una visita a James, la verdad más que una visita era una despedida, me encontraba sentado en su fría lápida mientras me decidía a hablarle.

-Hola amigo, ¿cómo has estado?-comencé con un horrible deje de melancolía-. Como de seguro sabes estoy más que enamorado de la chica más dulce de todo el mundo. No te equivocabas al decirme tantas veces que Alice es perfecta. La amo pero es difícil nuestra relación, no es que ella no esté segura de mí o de mi amor si no es que la gente nos crítica y dice cosas de nosotros y eso nos duele a ambos, tal vez no sea lo más correcto amarla pero mi corazón se aferró a ella y es por ella por quien late con fuerza. Pero sé que tú lo entiendes además te juro que la cuido bien así que no te preocupes por ella, el amor que tú le dabas a diario e incluso más yo se lo doy. Te prometo que no estará nunca sola, es más yo le diré lo mucho que la amabas y le amas todavía. Decidimos mudarnos este fin de semana a Filadelfia porque no podía soportar que ella sufriera por los comentarios de la gente. Como te dije no te preocupes por ella, yo la cuidaré y no dejaré que nada malo le pase. Ven con Dios y descansa en paz, te extrañaré amigo y te quiero mucho.

Después de irme del cementerio fui en busca de mi Alice para recomenzar nuestra nueva vida llena de amor en Filadelfia

**Bueno este es el fin ojala les haya gustado *-*, está inspirado en la canción cuidala bien de Santa Rm esop y nos vemos en otro fic **


End file.
